Hostage
by amreisinger625
Summary: Alec is caught between trying to win Magnus back and moving on. Magnus is hesitant to give Alec a second chance because of all the things that can go wrong. Before either can make final decisions, Sebastian kidnaps Alec in order to get what he wants from the shadowhunters. The clave must decide whether Alec's life is worth the heavy price that Sebastian demands. Lemons and torture!


**Hello! I am new to FanFiction but not new to writing. Please give me a chance because I don't think you'll regret it :)**

**Please don't hold back any negative or positive reviews. Criticism helps me write better, and I love feedback. Just don't be negative without a purpose!**

**I'll probably update either weekly or biweekly, but, if I get more favorites and reviews, than I expected I might update faster... Anyway, enjoy!**

**Set post-City of Lost Souls, lemons and torture**

* * *

_Magnus._ I wanted to forget everything, but his name kept bursting into my head at the worst possible moment. I tried to focus on the hideously disfigured demon gnashing its teeth furiously, but a pair enchanting gold eyes swam in the back of my mind.

"Alec!" Izzy yelled. The urgency in her voice was enough to snap me out of my thoughts in time to see the angry demon lunge. I didn't have enough time to move out of the way, but I was able to block the worst of the attack with arm. White hot fire licked a hidden trail of burning flames from the demon latched onto my forearm to every vein in my body.

Suddenly, a whip wrapped around the demon's neck (?) before it could attack again. I managed to turn my foggy head towards Izzy to see her flick wrist expertly. Though I wasn't looking at the demon, the sickening crunch told me that she probably beheaded it.

My sister was so beautiful in every way that really mattered to me. I knew from the stares of other men that she was pretty in the superficial way, but she was so much more than that. Her stubbornness, determination, and _passion_ made her one of the most beautiful people I had ever met. I was proud to call her my sister.

Of course, she was _one_ of the most beautiful people I had ever met. Magnus was inevitably another person who was too beautiful to be in my life. And now he wasn't.

Izzy snapped her whip hastily back into place around her arm and ran toward me. I swayed dangerously and leaned against the brick wall of one of the buildings in the alley to hide how weak I was already getting. The fear burning in her eyes told me that I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Alec, can you understand what I'm saying right now?" she asked me. Her words sounded as if they were too thick, and my mind was slow to process them. I eventually nodded my head slowly. She took out her phone and dialed a number, but she never took her eyes off me. "Don't", she demanded, "faint yet."

It bothered me how sure she was that I would faint, but the demon poison coursing through my body made it impossible to argue with her. Instead, I tried to focus on the dumpster down the alley to stay conscious. The dumpster had an advertisement that said I should call 1-800-DUMPSTER for a great deal on dumpster rental. I snorted at the thought, and Izzy's eyes grew more concerned.

"Jace", Izzy breathed into the phone, "Alec was bitten by a demon, and I can't take him to the Institute on my own." She paused as she listened to what Jace had to say. It sounded angry. Her face contorted angrily, and I knew my assumption had been correct. "Do you really think I haven't thought of that? But would he do it?" she asked, sounded defeated. I tried to reach out my arm to comfort her, but pain shot up my arm at the feeble attempt. I let out a pitiful whine that made Izzy hesitate.

After a moment, she sighed and told Jace that she would try her best. I wanted to ask what was going on, but my mouth was too fuzzy to work right. She called somebody else, and her voice was even more sad and desperate than before. I strained my ears to catch what she was saying, but it was futile in the end.

Izzy's cool hand pressed into my cheek, and I pressed into it desperately to extinguish the fire that was searing my head and chest more than any other part of my body. Her glistening brown eyes were that last thing I saw as I finally succumbed to the heavy weight pressing down on my consciousness.

Noises blasted my ears and fiery colors pushed against my closed eyelids, but I couldn't open them to see what was happening. I drifted between nonsensical dreams to just floating in the dark trap of my own mind.

Finally, I was somewhat aware of what was happening to my body. Unfortunately, this connection forced me to feel the suffocating heat that burned every bone and nerve and cell. My very thoughts were reduced to fire, and it consumed me whole.

But I was also able to hear things. The fire burned down as blue fireworks danced across my closed eyes, and I felt blanket of warmth protect me from the worst of the poisonous bites. A quiet yet powerful voice was chanting otherworldly words that I couldn't understand, but they comforted me to know I wasn't completely alone.

Sleep consumed me before I could identify who it was, but it didn't really matter. All I cared about was that they made pain go away.

"…was even all right!" a shrill voice stage-whispered indignantly. Someone shuffled toward me hurriedly, and I felt the back of their hand rest gently on my forehead.

I tried to get a sense of my surroundings without opening my eyes because I was definitely not ready for that. However, my mind was simply too jumbled to sense anything but the cool, comforting hand.

"He told me Alec would be fine. Just give him some tea and tell him to stop being so stupid", a deeper male voice snapped. Jace_._ I realized Isabelle was the one now brushing my hair a pause, he hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe I said that last part" he added inquisitively.

My heart picked up tempo as I processed Jace's words. _He_. By the Angel, I wanted him to be _him_, but my head fought my heart in a desperate attempt to save myself more pain. Hope was luxury I could not afford. Why would he help us, help me, after everything that happened? He said loud and clear that he would never help any of us ever again. He didn't even want to see us. So why was my heart singing?

I finally couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. I forced my eyes to open and groaned when bright light pierced my corneas. My eyes squinted against the white light until it slowly faded. The Institute's infirmary came into view, and I saw Izzy looking down at me like an avenging angel. Or a spiteful demon from hell.

"Iz- ", I broke off with a croak and reached out for her desperately. She grabbed my hand with her free hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I cleared my throat and tried again. It burned and scratched uncomfortably, but I pushed my body's complaints aside. "Who?" I rasped.

When her brows furrowed in confusion, I let out a frustrated sigh that sent waves of nausea to roll in my stomach. "Who healed me?" I meant to sound demanding, but it came out as a pitiful plea for the answer I wanted so badly.

Comprehension flashed in her eyes, and she looked absolutely miserable. I fought against the brotherly instinct to hug her and tell her it's going to be fine. I had to know. She opened her mouth slowly, and my heart was in a frenzy of hope and despair. I willed myself to stay conscious to hear the answer my body craved.

"Magnus" she answered hesitantly. I sighed and relaxed back into my cot. I couldn't decide if this was good or not, but I also couldn't deny that it was exactly what I was hoping for. My mind screamed that it didn't mean anything, but, as I let myself drift away from physical and emotional exhaustion, I held onto that tiny thread of hope that things would be okay.

* * *

**What did you think? Why do you think Magnus came to heal Alec even after their breakup? Alec MIGHT see Magnus in the next chapter so be warned. Also, where do you want the story to go? What do you thinks should happen? I appreciate even little suggestions like Jace calling someone for more weapons or Magnus putting a little extra glitter in his hair to impress Alec :) I have a basic layout of where I want the story to go, but tweaking is always an option is I see something I really like.**


End file.
